


Spit on me

by Wai_ren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Punk, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wai_ren/pseuds/Wai_ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll kill you all"</p><p>Eren is an angry high school queer who happens to be a drummer for a local hardcore band with Ymir and Christa. Hes lost all faith in people, drifting off from school until a certain enigmatic substitute teacher with a taste for literature and punk rock enters his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I'll kill you all”

Eren glared at the mass of people swarming around him. Crumpled uniforms emblazoned with “Titan High” donned faceless bodies as they milled through the corridor. Even with the white cords of earphones wedged into his ears, Eren's face contorted into a snarl at the presence of so many useless pieces of flesh. He just wanted to-

“Eren!” A voice exclaimed. 

The appendages of small fingers wrapped around his arm, forcing Eren to face a mass of bowl-shaped blonde hair. He relaxed in his grip, swiping the headphones from his ears.

“Armin?”

“I havn't seen you in so long Eren, where have you been?” 

“Ahh sorry, I've just been...busy. New job and all that.” A sigh erupted from his chest. “Look Armin, I've got to go to History, but I'll talk to you later, ok?” 

He shook himself from Armin's grasp and dived back into the crowd. The glimpse of the soft babyish features curled into a frown sent twinges up into his heart. 

\--

Erwin's cool eyes regarded him as he entered the classroom. Mouth pressed into a thin line, the air paused as he waited for him to take his seat. Unslinging the strap of his bag, he slumped down next to Mikasa, the girl shuffling to make room for him. The faint scent of lavender puffed into the air with the sway of her hair. 

“Pericles was the leader of radical democracy in...” the low drone of his voice continued.

“Where have you been?” Mikasa whispered, eyes downcast. “You won't answer your phone, I've been worried..”

Eren unzipped his bag, pulling out frayed, yellow edges of his notebook. His hand smoothed over the winkles that ran over the pages like waves. 

“You know I don't use that thing” he hissed back, “It's nothing. I just need some time and space from this fucking school”

He twirled a pen in his hand as Erwin scribbled something about Greece on the chalkboard. He couldn't shake the image of Armin from his mind. Mikasa , Armin and him had always been a trio together, but as of late, he had been fading from the school organism. Hailstones of unresolved issues pelted him, he was too busy tending his own wounds to look after others...

“Eren!” Erwin called out, “Why did Pericles implement a citizenship law?”

Thoughts raced through his mind. “Uhmm...to limit the amount of people who could benefit from Athenian democracy” he replied.

The blonde man tsked and departed his attentions to the other students. Though it was at the bottom of the list he cared about, Eren at least was not flunking school. His grades throughout the term were as up and down as his moods. It was amazing to consider that at one point in his life, he had been a top achiever. The appeal of education had lost it's shine when his father moved away. It was him after all, that had demanded the long row of academic excellence stamped across his reports.

Mikasa picked up on Eren's declining performance almost in an instant. She pounced on him with questions like a cat among pigeons. He was as clear as water to her, they had shared their lives since childhood. That kidnapping incident had woven their lives together forever, despite how far Eren had drifted from her during the years of high school.

Knuckles rapping against wood pulled Eren's thoughts back inside the classroom.

“Come in!” Erwin called.

A man clad in jeans and an emerald green jacket strolled into the room.

The corners of Erwin's mouth twitched up into a smile.“Class, this is Levi. He's going to take over for today because I have some matters to take care of ”, Erwin summerised.

Levi ran his eyes over the classroom and headed for the teacher's seat in silence. 

“Be nice to them” Erwin called as he closed the door behind him.

Levi grunted, waving his hand in farewell as he slumped into the swivel chair.

“Go back to work” Levi said, glaring around the room. Turning his back to the class, he opened the book wedged in his hand.

Eren raised his eyes as he caught a glimpse of white threading. The distinct yellow lightning bolt of “Bad Brains” ,among other bands circled the bottom of the green jacket. This guy had good taste.

“Oi look, that faggot Eren is back!” A voice rang out, a few sniggers fluttered through the classroom.

Eren rolled his eyes as Mikasa tensed beside him. He came to Erwin's classes because insults towards him was almost non-existant in the man's presence, but since they had a substitute...

“Whoever said that, get the fuck out of my classroom” a cool voice rang out.

Levi straightened in his seat, thumbing the page he had stopped at. Brooding brown eyes ran over the hushed silence of the room.

“Who the fuck was it” he repeated.

“I was only joking around..” Giga muttered in a low murmur.

“Leave.” Levi commanded, the truncated word punctuating the full air. 

“Bu-”

“Leave” he said, voice lowering to a growl. 

GIga's mouth hung open, but he stilled his tongue and ate the unspoken words. The room was full of the rustle papers as he stuffed his bag. He shuffled out of the room under the weight of Levi's gaze. As the door clicked behind him, Levi returned to his seat, eyes flying back to his book.

“If anyone else like him wants to waste my air, go” he said, “otherwise return to your work”.

Eren blinked, the noise of neighbouring corridors swallowed up the silent atmosphere of the classroom. Who was this guy...


	2. band night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is lust for life by Iggy Pop. I just love the image of Ymir singing that :D by the way does anyone want to beta for me? Chapters will come out faster

Eren ran his fingertips over the red blotches of his skin. He groaned and stepped back from the mirror. The door slammed behind him as he headed down the flight of stairs.

“Eren wait up!” A voice called.

He froze, then quickened his pace. 

“Eren, why are you avoiding me?” Armin said with a cracked voice. “Are those guys giving you too much trouble, I'm sorry, I never should have kis-”

Eren halted, and hushed Armin with splutters as he whipped his head around. The loose black strands of his hair shook with the motion. He looked at his friend before he sighed and placed a hand on his petite shoulders.

“It's not you're fault. Don't apologize.” he said as black boots tapped against cement. “Those guys are arseholes by default. You didn't do anything”

“Bu-”

Eren twined his fingers into the boys hand, feeling warmth pool between their palms. Flashing him a smile, Eren tugged him forward.

“Come on, I'll take you to the gig. Ymir will kick my ass if i'm late” he said, metal chains glinting against tight black pants.

“You're still cool with me” he whispered. The smile that ran up Armin's face was the best thing he had seen in days.

\--

Ymir had one long arm draped across the girl's shoulders when they arrived. Her face was pressed against the small blonde's hair, breathing in. Her fingers worked like spider limbs at her side. Christa gazef up between gasps and giggles and knudged Ymir to stop. 

She looked up at the duo, face returning to the usual deadpan before walzting up to Eren and whaping him across the head.

“Late.” she said as Eren cursed, rubbing his head. 

“What's he doing here?” she said, glaring at Armin.

“Uhm...I kinda just tagged along. I don't mean to intrude...” he muttered..

She blinks, then shrugged.”You can stay.”

Ymir threads a hand through a tight brown jacket with “The wings of freedom” emblazoned on the back. Armin runs his eyes over the signature black bands that criss-crossed over her taunt white pants.

“Eren you ready?' she asks.

He pulls a pair of white drumsticks from his back pockets, green eyes fluttering upwards to Ymir.

“Yeah.”

\--

“One. Two. Three. Four. We are the Survey Corps!” Ymir screams into the mike.

Eren rattles the snare and breaks into the beat as the first lines of Christa's guitar strums into the air.

“Here comes Jhonny Yen again” Ymir drones.

The spotlight shines down on his face and Eren begins to sweat. This is it. The faces of every one of those Titan freaks emerges on the drums and he pummels down on them, white sticks flashing.

“We got a lust for life” she bleats into the mike. What little of a crowd there is begins to move at Ymir's urging. 

“Oh something called love. Love, love love.” Ymir sings, gazing through the crowd and then back at their bassist. Christa flashes a shy smile and flexes her hips in time to the beat.

Eren nods at Armin who has cornered himself at the edge of the crowd, the shadows eat at his small frame. His eyes widen as he notices Mikasa and....was that...no...

Levi?

He strains to keep the beat going as his mind races. What was he doing here? 

Levi is gazing straight at him with unreadable eyes. Today, he wears a sleek black shirt with “The Clash” bleeding in red lettering over a portrait of the band. A metal chain hangs around pale neck, the ends tied together with a heavy padlock.

Eren gulps. Was he in some sort of trouble...?

\--

Eren stumbled off the stage as the band finished. Dizzied by the heat and flashing lights, his cheeks were flushed an angry red.

“Eren, your performance was amazing!” Armin exclaimed, voice struggled over the loud babble of the next performance. “You too, Ymir and Christa. You guys sure can play.”

“Well of course” Ymir said. “I hope someone actually picks up on us this time.”

Mikasa and Levi follow not close behind, bringing an ominous silence to the conversation.

“Uhm, nice shirt old dude.” Christa said, Levi twitches at the words. “The clash are amazing.” Ymir drags her off before he could reply.

“....Hey... Eren begins and nudges Armin for an explanation.

“Nice playing.” Levi says, “Don't worry, I won't stay if I'm too embarrassing”

“No, no!” Eren gushed. He paused before continuing“Am I in trouble...?”

Levi snorted. “No way. I'm here of my own free will.”

Eren fidgeted under the older man's gaze. After the incident three days ago, there had been more trouble than ever at the school. It was impossible to walk the corridors without someone throwing a lewd mark at him. 

“Erwin tells me that you've been missing class” he sayed.

Eren stiffened at the comment, eyes trained at the floor. “Yeah?”

“Is it those kids from last time?”

“Of course it is!” Armin jutted in. “They're always-”

“Armin shut it” Eren gritted out.

“No, let him talk.” Levi said.

“He can help” Armin insisted. “He said that if you can't go to school, he could provide you with coaching”

Eren looked up at Levi, mouth open to reply. “What's it to you?” he says.

Levi shrugs. “You don't look like a bad kid. I think you deserve a chance”. He rummaged in his back pocket and produced a scrap of paper. The muscles of his arm flexed as he scribbled something down. Eren tried his best not to blush or stare. 

“Here.” Levi grabbed Eren's soft hands and folds the paper into his palm. He twitched at the touch of coarse skin. “There's my number, give me a call to set up an appointment”

Levi waved and disappeared into the crowd


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa trailed her eyes across the tarmac road as the trio walked. 

“What's wrong?” Eren asked as he fell in beside the silent girl. 

The overhead electric lamps flickered so that eerie shadows fell across her pale face. Dark lashes fluttered up to gaze at Eren.

“I don't like that man” she said as a car whizzed past them, “He's the reason why you're in so much trouble”

Eren slung an arm around Mikasa's shoulders, the action excited a gasp. 

“I'm always in trouble.” he said, pulling Armin into the hug, “We're always in trouble”.

A light pink dusted Amin's features as Eren nuzzled his hair. He hummed as they made their way down to the bus stop, the chill air of the night bit into their warm skin and they huddled closer. As he plopped down onto slippery steel, Eren leant into the bus bench. He looked up at the night sky, and rummaged through his pockets. The heavy scent of tobacco puffedd into the air as Eren withdrew a stick and flicked open a light. Embers lit up the night as a long trail of smoke wafted free in the air like a white snake. 

“You guys want one?” Eren mumbled in-between puffs.

Mikasa shook her head and edged away from the human chimney. Armin waveed away the smoke. 

“Suit yourself” he said, pausing before adding, “You guys want to come over? I'll cook.” 

Armin shrugged and Mikasa nodded

“This will be fun” he said as he closed his eyes. The weight of the day flew off him as the heat of his two warm companions emanated from beside him. 

–

“What in the world is that” Mikasa stated, pointing to a lumpen mass on top of the kitchen bench. 

She inspected the dish, clumps of flour oozed over a square object in the middle of a pool of soy sauce. Was that..tofu?

“Eren, why are you putting flour on tofu?” Armin exclaimed.

He arched his head from the kitchen bench. “Oh, I'm making deep-fried tofu.”

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. “You really don't need the flour, just put it in the pan”

Eren shrugged, “It's how I do it.”

He takes another swig from the bottle beside him. Mikasa strolled to his side and inspected the glass, it was half-gone already. 

“Help yourself” Eren suggested as the oil from the pan began to spit. “I hope you guys don't mind vegetarian”

“When did you become vegetarian?”Armin piped.

“Since I moved out and discovered I can't cook meat” he replied. Mikasa flinched at the statement, and averted her eyes.

24 Wall Rose street. The house was a little on the shoddy side, vines crept across the untamed lawn and up the mossy brick walls. A desolate marble fountain sat in the middle of the abundance of green, still water brown with age. It wasn't too bad, but most important of all, it was affordable. With Eren's minimum wage, there wasn't many choices out there, this was the first accommodation that accepted him so it became the one he took.

He glanced at Mikasa who was crushing a leek in her fist. “No hard feelings, yeah?”

She left the room without a word. 

Eren sighed and finished with the cooking, pouring the contents of the pan into three separate bowls. Armin shuffled beside him to help with the dishes, when they came out of the kitchen Mikasa was nowhere to be found.

Eren cursed and set the dishes on the weathered wooden table.

“Goddammit, when is she going to forgive me.” he muttered. 

Until two weeks ago, he had been living with Mikasa in his father's house. Always quiet company, she hovered over him like a second shadow. He was endeared at first, but sometimes it felt like she was sucking the breath right out of him. 

“What now?” he said. 

His fingers brushed against a scrap of paper as he shoved his hand into his pocket. He grinned as he withdrew the number.

“Hey Armin, don't you think Levi is kinda cute”

“You're maybe, what, half his age?” he exclaimed, “and ew, he's a teacher”

“prostitute, I mean substitute” he corrected.”...I'm gonna call him”

“Eren no! You're drunk.”

“Am not” he snapped as he reached for his phone. “You're the one who said he could help me after all”

“This is a bad idea...” Armin tittered as the phone dialed.


	4. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Christa and Ymir. Also the plot thickens.

A low voice picked up at the other end.

“It is fucking 11:30 on a Monday night, whoever is calling better be ready for me to slice them up” Levi snarled

“Uhm..Hey Levi” 

The sound of heavy breathe greeted him on the other line. Eren imaged Levi coiled up in his nightclothes under soft bedsheets and blushed.

“It's Eren” he said with a quivering voice.

“What do you want” The hard voice answered.

“I want y-”

Armin snatched the phone from his grasp and cancelled the call. 

He ran from Eren and shrieked “You'll thank me for this later”, before slamming the door behind him.

Fingers clawed at the metal lock, his brain refused to co-ordinate with his body. After a few seconds, Eren collapsed at the side of the door. Liquor dragged heavy lids down and he found himself being dragged to sleep

–

Christa blushed as the taller girl slipped her tongue into her mouth. It was familiar territory, but Ymir's light nips had turned heavier and more aggressive. Hands ran up her sides and fingers curled into soft flesh. She gasped and squirmed to end up on top of Ymir's lap.

“Woah, different today, arn't we” Ymir said as she licked her lips.

Christa giggled as she caught Ymir's lip between her teeth and tugged. Saliva covered the soft flesh with a bright sheen as she leaned into the kiss. She leant back to admire her work. A dark red blossomed on Ymir's cheeks, warm body quaked under her with every breath. With eyes glazed over, Ymir sighed and wrapped her arms around her tiny frame. 

Christa was pulled to her with a startled, “Oof!”

“I'm really glad I have you, you little minx” Ymir said.

“Me too” Christa said as she smiled into the older girl's shoulder.

–

Armin knocked against the worn wooden door. He shifted under the lights as they flickered, the dark shapes of shrubbery loomed about him like a murderous mob. Eren's flushed face, coloured red with alcohol, resurfaced in his mind as he brought his fingers up to massage his forehead. 

 

The wall of Eren's tall but skinny back had become a familiar sight to him over the years. With his small statue and soft, girlish features, he attracted bullies like flies to a corpse. Eren and Mikasa had always been there to fend them off from the beginning of their friendship. 

Armin thumbed over his lips in memory of the incident that had started the whole fiasco. He had always liked Eren, blushed every single time the boy flashed him a grin or ruffled his hair. Armin was one of the few that knew the boy was queer. It hadn't been a big deal until he had made that stupid mistake. 

They were alone, he thought that the dirtied brick walls would be the only witness to his confession. Eren had been prattling about some new track or another but Armin had his head full of other thoughts. Heart pounding, his fingers had clenched around the smooth white fabric of Eren's school uniform and pulled him in for a kiss. 

But someone had saw. Whoever it was, the school the next morning was rife with murmurs. Whatever cred Eren had was demolished with the torrent of insults and hostility from his classmates. He had tried over and over to apologise but Eren had only shook his head and told him that it wasn't his fault.

But it was.

Tears budded in his eyes as he sniffed. Eren was like this because of his stupid crush. But there had to be a way to help him, who better to ask then his closest friends and band mates? 

The doors swung open and Ymir's face framed by dark bangs peeked through.

“Oh it's you, how did you get here?” She asked with a yawn.

“Mikasa gave me the address.” he said and added “I'm here about Eren”

“Eh, what did that punk do this time?” She sighed and held open the door. “I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation, you better come in”.

“Thanks” Armin muttered as he slipped out of his shoes.

“Armin's here! Says he wants to talk about Eren!” Ymir called out into the apartment.

“Oh Armin!” Christa piped. “You want anything to eat? I'll get some tea boiling” A white blanket was wrapped around her skinny shoulders, messy blonde hair curled on top of the fabric.

“That'd be awesome, thanks” Armin said.

The trio gathered around the coffee table as Christa bought in three steaming beverages, balanced in her small hands. 

“So what's this about Eren” Christa started as her body shifted in the bean bags. 

“Sorry to wake you guys, but I really don't know what to do.”

“Don't worry, we weren't sleeping” Ymir said with a smirk”

“Ymir!” Christa exclaimed, half-punching the girl.

“Oh ok. Well um, Eren's been absent from school virtually every day of this week. Did he say anything to you guys?”

Ymir blinked and shook her head. “The only time I've seen him this week is today at band night”

“Me too” echoed Christa. “Geez, is he ok?”

“I'm not too sure” Armin said.

“He's a tough cookie, I'm sure he'll be able to handle it. If it's really bugging you, I can squeeze him a little to make him talk”

“It'd be nice if I actually knew what was going on in that head of his” Armin admitted.

“But what I'm more interested in is that mysterious older dude that seems so keen on talking to him!” Christa butted in.

“Levi?”

“Oooh that's his name!” Christa smiled, “Well he's cute”

“He was a substitute in one of Eren's classes. Apparently he's a friend of Erwins, they went to the same university”

“Bullshit” Ymir called. “No teacher has a dress sense like that. Hell, if they did. I'd actually have stayed in high school”

“It's true!” Armin insisted. “I think he can help Eren. He offered to tutor him if he couldn't come to school, even gave him his phone number”

Ymir and Christa exchanged glances, smirks snaked up their faces.

“Eeeeeeeren has a looovvve interest” Christa sang.

“Sheesh, he's a little old though, isn't he? Ymir winced. “Eren's only seventeen”

“I don't think he's interested in Eren like that” Armin said, as a frown tugged at his features.

“A little jealous are we?” the girl sniggered.

“No! It's no-”

Armin sighed as the girls collapsed into each other in a fit of whispers and giggles. He really needed to get home and sleep...


	5. meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnnn. Some levi/erwin here. Also Eren's little crush on Levi is growing, Jean is a dick and relationships are getting more complicated. Wait for the draaama :D

Levi stroked the blonde man's soft cheek, the light of the phone glowed in the darkness and cast an eerie glow on Erwin's face.

“What is it?” he groaned. Erwin rolled his body next to Levi, the muscles of his arms coiled around the smaller man's shoulders. 

“Eren just called.” He shifted under the sheet and leant into the heat that emanated from the man. 

“What did he want?” Erwin mumbled into Levi's shoulders.

“Not sure. I think he was drunk” Levi grunted.

Erwin groaned and swiped as Levi's phone. “Deal with it later. Sleep now, class tomorrow.”

He pinned the man's arm down and nuzzled closer to his face. Levi placed a peck on the older man's lips, soft dry skin parted under his touch. 

“I really like you Erwin” he said.

Erwin muttered something that sounded like agreement before he fell back into a deep sleep.

–

Eren awoke the the glare of sunlight that shone through his open windows. He shook his head as he attempted to steady himself on his bare feet. Swarmy memories of the past night floated to the surface like a submarine from the deep ocean. 

His phone.

He scrabbled around the house and cursed as the clock on the wall told him of his fate. Eren threaded his skinny arms into a leather jacket and grabbed his bag as he tumbled out of the house. Fingers combed through hair oiled with sweat and he winced. Damn that Armin

–

“Where the fuck have you been”

Eren gritted his teeth and waited for the flurry of abuse. Jean, clad in the crisp white shirt a manager's uniform, glared down at him. The guy was only a little bit older than him, yet that horse-face thought he was tough shit. His stupid eyebrows and stupid hair made Eren want to plummel them into a more pleasant shape. 

“I....overslept”

“Oh well thats ok then” Jean snapped. “Yeah fucking right, you're lucky I don't dock your pay seeing as you don't do a third of the work anyway”

“You're lucky I don't knock your teeth out.” Eren fumed in his head.

Jean sniffed, his nostrils expanding like black holes to swallow the air.

“You reek of alchohol” he said as he scrunched his nose. “up late partying? Oh wait, you wouldn't do that because let's face it, who would be friends with you?” he chortled. 

“Oh well, back to work. Wall Maria grocieries is a busy place. Theres some deliveries I need you to take care of. Since Valentines day is coming up, we've been flooded with orders”

He pointed a bony finger at a vibrant bunch of flowers scrunched in over-coloured cellophane. “I need you to do a delivery, you can do that can't you?” he said.

Eren nodded with stiff shoulders. 

“Good, the address is in the card.”

He grumbled the whole way to the client’s house. It felt like his heart and his brain had swapped places, he could feel every pump of blood in his head. Like a small man was digging from inside his skull. He knocked on the house door, a brief silence greeted him before the sound of a lock sliding cut into the air.

Levi.

Eren's blanked, not quite processing the sight of the man's hollow eyes. He unfroze, feet spun to walk him out of the man's gaze. A firm hand which grasped on his arm prevented him from removing himself.

“Wait, hold up. What's this?” He growled. Eyes flickered to the bundle of flowers in his hand before coming up to meet Eren. “You...for me...seriously?” he deadpanned.

“No, you misunderstand! I'm just a delivery boy. Someone that's not me sent these to you” he said, flustered.

Levi rolled his eyes, “and here I thought that you came to apologise for calling to rudely yesterday.”

He tugged at Eren's arm and bought the boy down to face him at his height. “What was that about anyway?”

The scent of Levi's aftershave flooded into his nostrils and he tried to control the red that had begun to creep up his neck. 

“Nothing, I'm sorry” he said.

Levi clicked his tongue, eyebrows furrowed.

“You're not at school, again.” he noted. 

The grasp on Eren's arm didn't fall. 

“Come in, let's talk” Levi said, voice leaving no room for discussion.


	6. Chapter 6

Eren stepped into the the dusky house, beads of light filtered through the long white shades that covered the windows. Levi was dressed in all-black, the shade flowed over his lithe body like a river of black oil. A pair of fluffy pink slippers were tossed over his pale feet, Eren gawked at the sharp contrast to the rest of the clothes.

Levi caught his gaze and rolled his eyes. “Yeah I have pink slippers, what of it?”

“Nothing, it's..cute” Eren said with a grin.

Levi shrugged, “They're not mine”.

The living room sprawled out in front of him, everything was just so...neat. All the furniture seemed to have a particular sheen to it, a glow that could only be obtained through hours of studious care and preening. Levi plodded over to a dark green sofa and plonked himself onto it. A steamy cup of dark liquid lay on top of polished wooden table. 

He gestured to it, “help yourself” he said.

Eren placed the bundle of flowers on the coffee table, the cellophane rustled and gleamed with the movement. He remembered the card, he hadn't paid much attention to the black squiggle that sprawled across the cardboard but there was something familiar about it... His eyes flickered to a thin book that rested next to the beverage. 

“The Stranger” by Albert Camus it said in big, bold letters. 

Eren curled his fingers into the plain white ceramic of the cup, warmth radiated from the liquid as he brought it up to his mouth.

“What's that you're reading?” he mumbled in between sips. He winced, the coffee was tinged with bitterness, the familiar sweet of sugar was absent.

“It's about a guy who wakes up one day realising his mother is dead and that he feels absolutely nothing about it.” Levi said.

“Oh...” Eren trailed off.

“Yeah, it's the type of thing literature students worship a lot actually. Now then, with that fantastic conversation starter, tell me why the fuck you're skipping school again”

He hesitated before his legs straightened out beneath him, “I shouldn't be talking to you. I need to be working.” he flustered.

“I don't give a fuck, sit the fuck down” Levi said with a smile as sweet as the coffee Eren had drank.  
His dark brown eyes crinkled with the motion.

Eren plonked himself down again, the sofa gave a tired “poof” under him. He encased his vision with his hands and sighed, why now?

“Eren, I need you to talk to me” Levi's voice came, it had a gentleness than Eren had not expected from him, like the brush of a feather duster. 

“This is really weird” he muttered.  
Levi hmmed and kept his eyes trained on the boy. Eren shifted under the man's gaze, it felt like he was a ball of string being unravelled by a mischievous kitten. 

“How old are you?” Eren blurted out. 

“25” came the reply.

Eren raised hi eyes to Levi, “Oh..You look a lot older.”

“Thanks” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Thin legs crossed and he resumed his staring, face cradled in the palm of his hand as he leant forward.

“Uhm, I, uh it's stupid” he said.

“It's probably not.” Levi shot back.

Eren twitched, it seemed like there was no avoiding the topic. “Look, it's just that some of the kids at school are giving be a hard time for being like...gay.” he mumbled. “There's really nothing you can do about it” he said, defeated.

“You can still pass high school even if you don't want to be with those idiots” Levi said, “I wasn't there for half my senior year and I still made i-”

Eren leant forward across the table and sealed Levi's lips. He tasted like the mint of toothpaste and morning coffee. After a few seconds, he pulled back and gauged Levi's reaction. The man's expression remained unchanged.

“What was that.” Levi said, it was more a statement than a question.

Eren kissed him again and licked the taste of Levi off his lips, “I think you know”

Levi sighed, “Is this what you want?” He paused, “I mean, you're what, 16?”

“17” Eren corrected, “The age of consent is 16 so everything is completely legal”

“Urgh, fine. But you owe me a big talk after we're done. Deal? Your mind for my flesh” 

Eren blinked before he burst into laughter, the syllables echoed off the roof of the room. Green eyes scrunched up in mirth.

“You're the most interesting person I've ever met” he said as he maneuvered himself onto Levi's lap.


	7. kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE LAST EPISODE?? It absolutely destroyed me with it's soul-crushing amazingness.

His lips fell onto Levi's for the third time and this time he kissed back. His tongue licked and asked for permission to dance. Eyes closed, Eren ran his fingers through that knots of the rocker's black hair and clenched. A growl erupted from Levi's throat as he shifted to grind up to the boy on top of him, black fabric flowed in with the white khaki pants of his uniform. Heat rushed through Eren's body as he gasped. He looked into the muddy browns of Levi's eyes. 

“Still sure about this?”

He nodded, face a cherry red. 

Levi peeled back the layers of his clothes as if he were a bar of candy or an expensive gift. Eren wondered if he treated everyone he slept with like this, or just him. Fingers glided over the naked, white flesh of his forearm as his shirt was tossed to his side. Levi traced the white scars that were hidden there and looked up to Eren. 

“What?” he muttered, breath came out in puffs. He just wanted to screw Levi into the sofa, not give him the entire four-volume collection of his tragic backstory. 

Levi shrugged and his fingers tip-toed across his arm and onto Eren's chest. One hand massaged waves into the flesh as he brought his mouth to Eren's nipple. He whined and clutched at Levi's clothed back as tongue swirled down, cock twitched in his pants. Eren tugged at the obstinate black shirt that remained on Levi's body. 

“Off” he said.

Levi's mouth curled up in a smirk he swivelled and dumped Eren's body down onto the sofa with an “Oof!”

The muscles of his arms tensed as he bought the shirt off with one smooth arch. Eren's mouth fell open as reached out and traced over Levi's toned body that rose and fell with his heavy breath. 

The phone rang.

“No!” Eren whined as he felt Levi 's heat leave from his side. 

“Goddammit, why now?”he cursed as his eyes watched Levi's back as he made his way to the stupid, noisy technology. 

“Hello?”

“LEVI LEVI YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS! THE UNIVERSITY JUST FOUND SOMETHING NEW ON TITAN MYTHOLOGY!” a voice screamed from the phone.

“Hey Hanji” Levi said as he held the phone away from his ear. 

“YEAH HEY. So yeah, come to the university as soon as you can! Tell Erwin too!”

The line went dead.

Eren's ears pricked up at “Erwin”. He sat up

“Shit you won't tell Erwin about this, will you?” he said.  
“Course not.” Levi said, eyebrows furrowed. He sat down beside Eren.

“So now you owe me a story” he said.

“Are you fucking kidding me”

“Yup.”

“We havn't done anything!” He exclaimed. He grabbed Levi's hand and placed it on his crotch. “You can't just get me hard, leave it, and then expect me to pour out my emo anthology!”

“Yeah I can” Levi said as he thumbed over Eren's pants with a smirk.

“Get me off” Eren demanded.

“Nope.”

“Please?”

“As you just heard, I really have to get going soon. There's something more important in my life than your dick. Get yourself off, tell me your story and if you're lucky we'll continue some other time.”

Eren groaned. Silence once again filled the air, the atmosphere of excitement had evaporated as soon as it had appeared. Shit, Jean was going to kill him. He sighed, might as well as get this over with.

“I...I might not be in the best of places right now” Eren began. “I guess I've always been like this. I've just kept quiet about it, not really making a big deal, until someone saw Armin kissing me”

“The blonde one?”

“Yeah, I really didn't know he felt that way!” he exclaimed. “It's not his fault, but now life is really screwed up. I try my best to not think about it, but pretty much everyone is avoiding me now like some sort of plague.”

“You know, I thought people were ok. Even if they pissed me off sometimes with their stupid comments, they were tolerable. But now I can't think of anyone without feeling... I don't know, like this rage. Like I want to scream into their faces about how fake they are and how selfish and how they'll always fuck you up no matter what you do. People will kill you.” Eren paused, the words felt alien in his mouth. Unnatural, even if he had muttered the mantra with every single face of a stranger he say. 

“And me?” Levi said.

“What?”

“Do you feel that way about me?”

“No! Well, you're kinda different, arn't you? I've never seen a teacher act this way before. I mean, look at what we're doing!” he laughed.

“And Armin? And Mikasa?” he pushed.

“Well...no” Eren shifted, “I just need a break from them to sort out stuff. Things appear to me a lot clearer without other people clouding my thoughts.”

“This is a good start” Levi said. “I can tell you won't even consider a psychologist so I guess talking to me will have to do.”

He picked up his shirt and re-dressed. 

“Wait here, I want to give you something”


End file.
